When a green tire is built, for example, by extruding a ribbon-like rubber strip from a mouthpiece in the extrusion head of an extruder, and winding and laminating the rubber strip onto the peripheral surface of a rotational member, it is preferred that the rubber strip is applied with a posture in parallel with a tangent to a contour line of the rotational member in its meridian section. Thus, there has been proposed an application system, for example, in Patent Documents 1 and 2 identified below, wherein the entirety of the system inclusive of the extruder can be swung within a plane including the center axis of a rotational member having a curved surface portion in its contour line within the meridian section, and can also be translated two-dimensionally, in directions perpendicular to each other in that plane.
More concretely, as schematically shown in a plan view in FIG. 4, Patent Documents 1 and 2 each discloses that the entirely of the application system D, inclusive of an extruder E for extruding a ribbon-like strip S of unvulcanized rubber, an application roller pair C for applying the rubber strip S onto the peripheral surface of the rotational member R, etc., can be swung along a planar contour line of the rotational member R, and also translated in the axial direction X of the rotational member R and another direction Y that is perpendicular to the axial direction X.
Patent Document 1: JP-2003-033,960A
Patent Document 2: JP-2003-334,867A